Revamp Pages
"No thank you" is what I should've said, I should be in bed But temptations of trouble on my tongue, troubles yet to come Blackice Blackice belongs to Frosty, please ask before using her. Do not edit anything on this page, including grammar and spelling. One sip, bad for me One hit, bad for me One kiss, bad for me Description In a world of war, a hybrid of two tribes that loathed nothing more than each other isn't very pretty. Slender but well-muscled, Blackice is clearly a dragon that was trained since young to be a full-fledged warrior, no matter how young. Because of her NightWing genes, she is larger than most IceWings of her age. When she spreads her wings, you can see that she has a larger wingspan than the average purebred dragon from either of her tribes. But that's not even the worst of her abnormalities. When you see this dragon on the streets, you'd probably be wondering why was a NightWing strolling through the Ice Kingdom. Sure enough, her black main scales are almost enough to fool another dragon into thinking she's nothing but an odd NightWing, if only not for the weird coloration on other parts of her body. The sections of scales around her neck are tougher and harder to penetrate than the rest of her body. Blackice's underbelly is soft and relatively vulnerable compared to the rest of her dark scales, and is a cross between teal and grayish blue. While she has a pair of main horns that resemble those of a NightWing's, she also has all the extra IceWing horns on the back of her head. Her main horns are pale grey but the extra horns are all dusty cyan flecked with very slight hints of purple. She also has a few of these spines on her tail. When she spreads her wings, you can see the part she shows her IceWing heritage - the membranes are a soft shade of pale ice blue, speckled with white spots from her NightWing blood, although they are barely noticeable due to the light color of her wings. Her eyes are a striking shade of emerald green, but their vivid color does nothing to help her convey emotion, as they almost always look blank. In fact, her default expression is one of a dragon that just can't be bothered with anything, so much that some suspect that she cannot feel anything at all. Even though she resembles more of her father's tribe, she still has enough IceWing features to help her survive the cold and harsh temperatures of her mother's home. She is able to resist the low temperatures of the Ice Kingdom and her claws are curved enough to ensure that she wouldn't slip and fall on the ice. Her scales also emit a slight chill, although it is nothing in comparison to an actual IceWing, and is actually only noticeable if she is surrounded by heat. Aside from her general somber appearance, there a few major signs that show her status as a warrior who has survived countless of near-death battles. There is a long scar on her left wing and one where her tail and body meets. There is a small one on her right cheek and several of the same along her body. None of them have caused permanent damage to her body, and none of them have kept her from performing any action... but that didn't mean that the wounds they once were weren't hideous. But I give in so easily And no thank you is how it should've gone I should stay strong Personality For a totally mismatched dragon that grown up to believe that he's nothing but a mistake to the world, Lunacy is pretty calm and composed. Excluding his freakish appearance, he comes off as a pretty normal dragon, although rather quiet for an extrovert. It isn't much of the little dragonet's choice either, but he really wishes to be able to speak normally. He sees this disability as a wall of spines shielding his heart, one of the obstacles that he can neither remove nor control, much to his despair. In reality, he wants to be able to talk and socialize normally like any other happy extroverted dragon would, but life seems to have other plans. He only wishes for the world to not hate him, and fully accepting him is something that he deems only realistic in dreams. Due to his troubled past and origins, Lunacy is extremely sensitive on this topic. He used to be much more snappy and emotionally unstable when it came to this subject, but now he has learned to keep his emotions in check. He still has a breaking point, and its best if you don't remind him of where he came from. Because of his personal experience, he'll get triggered easily when he sees other dragons regard this as a minor issue. This sensitivity may result in a quick burst of anger and a small lashing out, but it will quickly be drowned by sorrow. At this point, he might need another dragon's help to recover. He is also naturally pessimistic, so one might have to try harder to get him to believe himself more than believing in their words. When interacting with other dragons, Lunacy appears to be friendly and kind, although his disability prevents him from speaking continuously for too long. His frequent pauses may come off as odd, so he sometimes refrains from speaking completely, giving others the false impression that he's shy and hates attention. Lunacy enjoys the presence of other dragons immensely as long as they aren't bullies. In all honesty, he is indeed ''kind and caring, but his lack of vocal expression makes it difficult for dragons that lack sensitivity to see. The odd hybrid wouldn't hesitate to complete small favors and help a dragon in distress if it is within his capabilities. He is also reserved when speaking, not wanting to offend others in any way at all. If given enough time to forge a steady bond with another dragon, there is little that Lunacy won't do for someone who had made a significant impact in his life. To him, he is indeed an abomination to the world - anyone who sees past that and brings out the real him has surpassed his expectations. He is fiercely loyal to those he cares about, often placing their lives above his in priority. He likes well-thought out plans and cleverly-calculated strategies, but when the time calls for it, like when an ally is in extreme danger, Lunacy will disregard even his own rules to jump into action and save those that matter, for the better or the worse. With what little he can do as a disabled dragonet, Lunacy does try his best to offer the world what he has. He is surprisingly clever and quick-witted, being able to solve problems quickly while others are still pondering, especially when it involves math. His thought processes are nothing short of impressive, and while he doesn't have the best memory, he is able to connect with every single thing in life that he finds meaningful on a level that normal dragons could only hope to reach. He is also very well-aware of his limits and capabilities, and he knows exactly when to stop himself from pushing too far. He doesn't give up easily when committed to something - and when he's trying to fulfill something he'll ignore the disabilities life has given him, pushing forward with a passion that no one may ever expect to see in him. Lunacy's greatest weakness is probably his own mind, as he gets nervous when his abilities are needed at their best. He doesn't like to be reminded of what he couldn't do - sympathy once in a while is fine but Lunacy greatly prefers someone that's empathetic. He severely lacks confidence in himself, up to the point where he might refuse to try when suffering from a recent blow to his morale, such as a failure to complete a task, or disappointing one that he cares about. He sometimes still has difficulties in believing that he does have a place in this world, that there are dragons who care about him. But with a little help from those he trusts and loves, and the unending good that he possesses in his heart, he will rise again, as long as he knows he wouldn't have to face the world alone. ''But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that? Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that History During the Great War, the NightWings had initially worked on a project on creating a dangerous weapon, something that had the best of every tribe. Shortly after they started abducting RainWings for their venom, they started putting a project into action - creating a dragon destined to be a mindless killing machine that was almost unstoppable so that they would have a great advantage in the war. They collected the gene samples and DNA of every tribe available, conducting various experiments before they mixed them together. Unfortunately, a messy execution and a few failed precaution steps meant that the entire experiment fell apart into pieces. Instead of mixing the best of every gene specimen collected, the dragonet that was born became a twisted and deformed creature, with little to no natural weapons. At that moment, Battlewinner had decided to put the RainWing invasion to the center of attention, turning the scientist's focus away from their major mistake. Considering the little dragon was harmless, Lunacy was left to roam freely on the island. Several NightWings have heard about the failed experiment and have mistreated the end result. Lunacy's name was given by the few dragons that came around to tease him - they called him "an insane mess" and "a terrible, terrible manifestation of disarray" after learning of his backstory, but eventually settled down into the name "Lunacy", which meant insanity on its own. Even after then, he was still unofficially dubbed "Mess" and "Disarray" by mean bullies, but he had learnt to not get physically hurt by them. It was a miracle that the dragonet was able to survive for so long on his own, given that he had no natural defenses since birth. With what little food that was left on the island, Lunacy managed to hunt enough just to sustain life, and figure out his various disabilities - such as the inability to speak in continuous sentences. Most of the time, his gray coloring blended well with the hazy surroundings of the Night Kingdom, and he was ignored most of the time as the scientists started to work on the project of taking over the rainforest. At about 2 years old, Lunacy made the crucial mistake of walking anywhere remotely close to the scientists once again. Although it was more of an actual mistake rather than an attack directed at him in particular, it didn't make it hurt less. The NightWings had paid him no mind as they knocked over some corrosive acid, and his tail was unfortunately caught in the downpour. It wasn't powerful enough to kill him, but it did cause immense pain. Lunacy's scales were completely melted off, and although the pain faded quickly over a period of a few days, his tail was forever left with the bare skin underneath. When he was about 3 years old, he managed to stumble into one of the lessons that the NightWing dragonets were having, and the teacher, a NightWing named Nebula, was surprised to see him as she had never known of his presence before. Several students began laughing and teasing him, knowing of his origins, with some even trying to physically hurt him, but Nebula's kind nature stopped that from happening. She reassured Lunacy and told him that he would have a place in his class, and kept him safe from the assault from other students. It was shown that Lunacy was capable in math lessons and he was generally a fast learner. This made Nebula happy to have recognized true potential in a possibly dying dragonet. Slowly, the NightWing saw more and more of who Lunacy truly was underneath those grey scales. She taught him everything she knew, and eventually Lunacy was known as one of the best students around, especially in math. The other NightWing students were jealous, but Nebula made sure that no harm came to the vulnerable dragonet. What initially started as a teacher-student relationship turned into something much deeper. Nebula learned to care for Lunacy like the dragonet she never had, and Lunacy had finally found a NightWing that he can call his family. Nebula revealed that her mate had died in the war before they could ever have eggs, and she was unwilling to pursue romance in the chaos of the raging battle between the tribes once more. Lunacy have leaned on her for support throughout the entire war until he was about five years old and the volcano exploded. Nebula pledged loyalty to Queen Glory as she never really did like the NightWings' customs. She managed to take Lunacy safely through the tunnel to the Rainforest Kingdom such as most of the NightWings. Lunacy enjoyed new life in the calmer rainforest, which was also much cooler and less pressing unlike his old home. When Glory decided to open an academy of her own in the rainforest, Nebula suggested that Lunacy went for it, since the war is now over and everything had calmed down significantly. Lunacy is hesitant to meet with other dragons again at first, but after seeking a little bit of confirmation from the RainWing queen and the managers of the Purple Orchid Academy, he agreed to give it a chance. I'm weak Skills/Abilities Lunacy lacks any real natural weapons as a horribly deformed dragon, but he has heightened senses of smell and hearing. He can exhale a harmless cool mist which also escapes his nostrils when angry. Other than that, he is basically incapable of actual combat, not having even properly functioning claws and teeth at that. He would likely die or at least be severely injured if he was attacked, or if he attacked another dragon physically with his weakened features. The hybrid is surprisingly quick-thinking, able to solve questions relating to math quickly. He is also helpful in contributing to thought processes and brainstorming, but his lack of physical abilities makes it difficult for him to help in more practical matters. He's empathetic in many ways, often being the one to sort out arguments among his friends or resolve a tense situation. Lunacy can also detect when a fight is about to break out, or when a dragon around him has unstable emotions. Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that Relationships Nebula: The NightWing was the closest that Lunacy ever had to an actual family. He views her as his actual mother, and he knows that both of them share a bond that no one can ever hope to shatter. He knows that she loves him as much as he loves her, and Lunacy is eternally grateful to Nebula for not turning him away when everyone else had, and being the mother that he never hoped to have. He would not leave her behind if he knew she was in trouble, even if it meant turning his back on the entire world. Spark: Lunacy instantly liked the SkyWing the moment they met. Spark was just like his name - the spark that he needed to ignite his confidence and face the world. Spark has shown to be incredibly protective of Lunacy over time, and the grey dragon returns this feeling. Spark is the positive energy that Lunacy needs in his life - as the red dragon is almost always happy and friendly that it had been infectious. The SkyWing is always the first to comfort Lunacy whenever he needs it, and Lunacy does his best to help out Spark in every situation. It is highly possible that Lunacy has underlying feelings for the happy dragon, as they had shown to be physically affectionate with each other, and it is also likely that Spark returns them. Seafoam: Initially, Lunacy was a little intimidated by the other hybrid, due to her tendencies to be straight-to-the-point and her lack of hesitance in any action. It was obvious that she was very interested in the all-tribe hybrid, and wouldn't hold back her true thoughts when making remarks about Lunacy, which often hurt his feelings. Over time, they have learned to trust each other as friends, and Seafoam has learnt to respect Lunacy more, but he isn't as close with her as he is with other members in their group. He does admire her headstrong and assertive personality though, and thinks her intelligence and quick-thinking is impressive. Tempest: Lunacy always felt self-conscious when Tempest openly expresses her pity towards him. He understands that she is trying to be empathetic, but her excited personality was sometimes overwhelming. She was also incredibly difficult to talk to, as her seemingly unending energy left little room for Lunacy to reply with his speaking disability. However, Lunacy loves Tempest as a true friend, and sees the undying loyalty she has for her friends. He appreciates her jokes and bad puns, knowing that she can always keep the mood light no matter how bad the situation is. Lunacy also counts on the purple RainWing as his secondary source of comfort whenever Spark is not around, and she does a pretty good job of making him feel better. Lunacy is aware of the RainWing's crush on Seafoam, but chooses to remain silent about it. Blackice: Honestly, at first, the grey dragonet was terrified of the dark dragon, knowing about her past as a fighter. She seemed pretty unapproachable and mean, and Lunacy tried to avoid any direct interaction with her. However, once he figured out that she was simply secretive due to her troubled past, he felt sorry for her, and also thought that he misjudged her too quick. Lunacy isn't very comfortable with her tendencies to just speak what's on her mind, and her ferocious nature would always unsettle him, but Blackice is almost never directly hostile towards the disabled dragonet. She is actually a good conversation partner whenever she does decide to talk, and Lunacy seems to be the one she always turns to whenever she wants to share something on her mind, something she rarely does. Diamondprox: Lunacy and Diamond share a strong friendship. Lunacy likes the calm aura that the hybrid always radiates, and would often sit together with him in silence whenever they needed silent company. It was also obvious that Diamond is concerned about Lunacy's well being, as he often checks on him to make sure that he's okay. Lunacy would also reassure Diamond when he's feeling distraught and makes sure that he doesn't forget his own health and safety while worrying about others. He can always sense when Diamondprox is overworking himself and will not hesitate to make him rest. But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that? Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that Quotes One sip, bad for me One hit, bad for me One kiss, bad for me Trivia But I give in so easily And no thank you is how it should've gone Gallery I should stay strong Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries)